Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call control and transport.
Broadband systems are being developed and implemented. Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
Signaling systems are used to process call signaling and to select connections and processing options for calls. These types of signaling systems are generally comprised of broadband switches or other systems that have the ability to transport asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) formatted communications. These switches and systems have a processor component to process call signaling to select the connections and processing options and a switching or interworking component to connect the connections that are selected by the signaling processor and to interwork and process calls.
Generally, however, each processor component is either attached to, or directly linked to, the switching or interworking component so that the processor component may instruct or control the switching or interworking component. Thus, a more efficient way to control and transport calls over broadband systems using ATM is desirable so that the processor component is not attached to, or directly physically linked to, the switching or interworking component.
The present invention comprises a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling. The signaling processor processes the call signaling to select a connection. The signaling processor then transports a control message that designates the selected connection. The control message is transported in an asynchronous transfer mode format. The system further comprises an interworking unit that is adapted to receive the user communications in a communication format and to receive the control message from the signaling processor in the asynchronous transfer mode format. The interworking unit interworks the user communications between the communication format and asynchronous transfer mode cells that identify the selected connection. The interworking unit then transports the asynchronous transfer mode cells that contain the user communications over the selected connection. The system further comprises a virtual path that links the signaling processor to the interworking unit. The virtual path is adapted to carry the control message in the asynchronous transfer mode format between the signaling processor and the interworking unit.
Still further, the present invention comprises a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling. The signaling processor processes the call signaling to select a connection. The signaling processor then transports a control message that designates the selected connection. The system, further comprises an interworking unit that is adapted to receive the user communications in a communication format and to receive the control message that is transported by the signaling processor. The interworking unit interworks the user communications between the communication format and asynchronous transfer mode cells that identify the selected connection. The interworking unit then transports the asynchronous transfer mode cells that contain the user communications over the selected connection. Still further, the system comprises a cross connect that is adapted to provision a virtual path between the signaling processor and the interworking unit. The virtual path carries the control message between the signaling processor and the interworking unit.
In another aspect, the present invention is a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a first communication device that is adapted to transport the call signaling and the user communications. The system comprises a second communication device that is adapted to receive the user communications. The system also has a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling and to process the call signaling to select a first connection and a second connection. The signaling processor transports a first control message that designates the selected first connection and a second control message that designates the selected second connection.
The system further comprises a first interworking unit that is adapted to receive the user communications in a first communication format and to receive the first control message that is transported by the signaling processor. The first interworking unit is adapted to interwork the user communications between the communication format and asynchronous transfer mode cells that identify the selected first connection and to transport the asynchronous transfer mode cells that contain the user communications over the selected first connection.
The system includes a second interworking unit that is adapted to receive the asynchronous transfer mode cells that contain the user communications and to receive the second control message that is transported by the signaling processor. The second interworking unit is adapted to interwork the user communications between the asynchronous transfer mode cells and the second communication format and to transport the user communications in the second communication format to the second communication device over the selected second connection.
The system also includes a cross connect that is adapted to provision a first virtual path between the signaling processor and the first interworking unit to carry the first control message from the signaling processor to the first interworking unit. The cross connect also is adapted to provision a second virtual path between the signaling processor and the second interworking unit to carry the second control message from the signaling processor to the second interworking unit.
In still another aspect, the present invention is a method for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The method comprises provisioning a virtual path to an interworking unit. The method includes receiving the call signaling in a signaling processor and processing the call signaling to determine a connection for the user communications. A control message is transported over the virtual path from the signaling processor to the interworking unit. The control message designates the selected connection. The control message is received in the interworking unit over the virtual path, and the user communications are received in the interworking unit. The user communications are interworked to asynchronous transfer mode cells that identify the selected connection. The asynchronous transfer mode cells then are transported from the interworking unit over the selected connection.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a method for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The method comprises provisioning a virtual path to carry a control message. The call signaling is received and processes to determine a connection for the user communications. The control message is transported over the virtual path. The control message designates the selected connection. The control message is received over the virtual path. The user communications are interworked to asynchronous transfer mode cells that identify the selected connection that was designated in the control message. The asynchronous transfer mode cells are transported over the selected connection.